Halo Wars 2 Multiplayer Beta
and a M808S Main Battle Tank]] The Halo Wars 2 Multiplayer Beta was part of the development of Halo Wars 2, developed by Creative Assembly and published by Microsoft Studios. Publicly announced at E3 2016, the beta for Xbox One was available to download for free from the Xbox Store on the first day of the beta, 13 June. The beta was planned to be available until 20 June, but was extended to 22 June. A second beta for both Xbox One and Windows 10 will be held at a later date. Schedule *'13 June to 16 June:' Domination. Players fight to control five points on the map. Each point held causes the opposing team's score to decrease. The first team to reduce their opponent's score to 0 wins. *'17 June to 23 June:' Deathmatch. Players are eliminated when all of their bases are destroyed. Last player standing wins. Included Features The beta test featured the a taste of the features from the final multiplayer experience. The features were: Leaders *James Cutter *Atriox UNSC Units and Buildings *Firebase **Combat Center **Command Center **Headquarters **Jackrabbit ***Gunrabbit **Marines *1-Slot minibase *2-Slot minibase *Armory **Fortify I, II, III **Adv. Logistics I, II, III **Combat Reinforcements I **Jerome-092 *Barracks **Infantry I, II, III **Hellbringers **Cyclops **Sniper unit *Garage **Vehicle I, II, II **Warthog ***Gauss Warthog **Wolverine **Kodiak **Scorpion ***Canister Shell *Airpad **Air I, II, III **Hornet **Nightingale **Vulture *Leader Power Units **Orbital Drop Shock Trooper *Supply Pad **Heavy Supply Pad *Generator **Advanced Generator *Towers **Tower Emplacement **Watchtower **Siege Turret Banished Units and Buildings *Outpost **Stronghold **Citadel **Fortress **Grunt Squad **Chopper *1-slot Minibase *2-slot Minibase *War council **Fortify I, II, III **Adv. Logistics I, II, III **Combat Reinforcements I **Warlord *Raid camp **Infantry I, II, III **Suicide Grunts **Hunters **Elite Rangers **Jump Pack Brutes *Foundry **Vehicle I, II, III **Marauder **Reaver **Locust **Wraith *Apex **Air I, II, III **Engineer **Banshee **Shroud **Blisterback *Harvester **Augmented Harvester *Power extractor **Augmented Extractor *Turret **Sensor Tower **Shield Generator Native Units and Buildings *Domination Point **Aggressor Sentinel *Garrison *Power node Maps *Ricochet (13-16 June) *Veteran (17-22 June) Gametypes *Domination (13-16 June) *Deathmatch (17-22 June) Playlists *Halo Wars 2 Beta Non-playable units or items During gameplay, the following units or items were not directly controllable, although were visible. UNSC *Drop pod: After unlocking the leader power while playing as James Cutter, used to drop ODST forces to the battleground. *Condor: Used to transfer the UNSC Firebase to the battleground. *Pelican: Used to transfer UNSC buildings to the Firebase, can be semi-controlled with James Cutter's leader power to transfer units across the battleground. *Darter: Used to transfer supplies from orbit to the Supply Pad located on the base. Banished *Lich: Used to transfer the Banished Outpost to the battleground. *Spirit: Used to transfer Banished buildings to the Outpost, can be semi-controlled with Atriox' leader power to transfer units across the battleground. Trivia *The Halo Wars 2 multiplayer beta was listed for some people by the name "Legdrop." This may have been the working title for Halo Wars 2. Notes Sources Related Pages *''Halo Wars 2'' Category:Halo Wars 2